The goal of the proposed conference is to provide a forum for investigators to exchange scientific information, to identify research needs and opportunities, and to encourage enhancement of the utility of aquatic models for studies of human disease. The program will include scientific presentations in several key focus areas, poster sessions, and break-out discussion sessions. In contrast to a more typical conference format in which participants focus on specific themes within a discipline, the participants will represent a broad range of scientific disciplines using various animal models, methods and approaches. The scientific sessions will encompass a range of presentations on recent discoveries from a variety of fields that may not be typically covered in more specialized scientific conferences. Technical workshops will provide an introduction and discussion of technologies being developed using aquatic models. Resource workshops will serve both to communicate current resources available and to identify the resource needs of the research community to support the advancement of various animal models. The central theme of this meeting will be on the development, application and improvement of unique features of aquatic models as important resources for the biomedical research community to study processes applicable to human disease. The format of the meeting provides a distinctive opportunity to bring together scientists using diverse model systems and approaches that might not otherwise meet. Among the expected outcomes of the meeting include improved use of resources and stimulation of collaborations.